ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
15 BBY
15 BBY '''was a year. Events February * '''February 14th ** Kevin is born on Rigel 3 (100-1) March * March 1st ** Ron Weasley turns 17 and the Trace is removed from him (100-2) ** Ron accidentally consumes a Love Potion Romilda Vane intended for Harry Potter. When taken to Horace Slughorn for a cure, Ron accidentally drinks poisoned mead intended for Albus Dumbledore. Harry saves Ron with a bezoar (100-2) * March 8th ** Gryffindor play against Hufflepuff in a Quidditch match. Hufflepuff win 320 to 60 (100-2) * March 10th ** Harry and Ron are discharged from the Hospital Wing (100-2) ** Harry has his fourth private lesson with Dumbledore (100-2) April * A tornado sweeps through Smallville, killing Jonathan Kent (100-1) * Montgomery dies in St Mungo's Hospital, Scalpor (100-2) * April 20th ** Aragog passes away from natural causes in the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Scalpor (100-2) ** Rubeus Hagrid removes Aragog's corpse from the Forbidden Forest to stop other Acromantulas from eating it (100-2) ** Harry Potter consumes Felix Felicis. He goes to visit Hagrid with Horace Slughorn, and they attend Aragog's funeral (100-2) ** Harry successfully obtains Slughorn's memory of telling Tom Riddle about Horcruxes (100-2) * April 22nd ** Harry and Dumbledore view Slughorn's memory and discover the truth about Voldemort's Horcruxes (100-2) May * Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley begin dating (100-2) June * June 5th ** Draco Malfoy turns 17 and the Trace is removed from him (100-2) * June 29th ** Harry Potter is told by Sybill Trelawney that Severus Snape overheard her predicting the prophecy about him and Voldemort (100-2) ** Second Skirmish at the Horcrux Cave (100-2) * June 30th ** Battle of the Astronomy Tower (100-2) July * July 8th ** Kai is born on Pepar (79-1) ** Minnie Garmadon is born in Lego City, Pepar (100-1) ** Kai is born in Lego City, Pepar (100-2) * Hermione Granger discovers Severus Snape's mother was Eileen Prince (100-2) * Albus Dumbledore's funeral and burial is held (100-2) * Ron Weasley and Hermione agree to help Harry Potter with hunting for Voldemort's Horcruxes (100-2) * Harry breaks up with Ginny Weasley to keep her safe (100-2) * Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks marry (100-2) * Several Death Eaters escape from Azkaban (100-2) * Voldemort holds a meeting at Malfoy Manor with the Death Eaters, where he kills Charity Burbage (100-2) * Hermione uses Memory Charms to erase her parent's memories and has them travel to the other side of Scalpor for their own safety (100-2) * The Dursleys are relocated to an unknown safe location (100-2) * July 27th ** Battle of the Seven Potters (100-2) * July 30th ** Neville Longbottom turns 17 and the Trace is removed from him (100-2) * July 31st ** Harry Potter turns 17 and the Trace is removed from him. Rufus Scrimgeour visits Harry, Ron and Hermione to discuss the Last Will and Testament of Albus Dumbledore (100-2) August * August 1st ** Bill Weasley and Fleur Dealcour marry at the Burrow (100-2) ** Fall of the Ministry of Magic (100-2) ** Attack at the Burrow (100-2) ** Luchino Caffe Duel (100-2) September * September 1st ** Raid on the Hogwarts Express (100-2) ** Voldemort murders a Muggle family while hunting for Mykew Gregorovitch (100-2) * September 2nd ** Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic (100-2) ** Voldemort interrogates Gregorovitch for information on the Elder Wand before killing him (100-2) October * After a row with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley leaves him and Hermione Granger and goes to stay at Shell Cottage (100-2) * Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood attempt to steal the Sword of Gryffindor (100-2) December * December 24th ** Attack on Godric's Hollow (100-2) * December 28th ** Ron Weasley returns to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger ** Ron Weasley destroys Salazar Slytherin's Locket with the Sword of Gryffindor (100-2) * December 30th ** Ambush at the Lovegood House (100-2) Undated * The Western Reaches Pacification Operations are brought to an end (100-2) * Kitwarr is born on Kashyyyk (100-2) * Tanith Ponta dies (100-2) Births February * February 14th ** Kevin (100-1) July * July 8th ** Kai (79-1) ** Minnie Garmadon (100-1) ** Kai (100-2) Undated * Kitwarr (100-2) Deaths April * Jonathan Kent (100-1) * Montgomery (100-2) * April 20th ** Aragog (100-2) June * June 30th ** Battle of the Astronomy Tower (100-2) *** Gibbon (100-2) *** Albus Dumbledore (100-2) July * Charity Burbage (100-2) * July 27th ** Battle of the Seven Potters (100-2) *** Alastor Moody (100-2) *** Hedwig (100-2) August * August 1st ** Fall of the Ministry of Magic (100-2) *** Rufus Scrimgeour (100-2) September * September 1st ** Unnamed Muggle family (100-2) * September 2nd ** Mykew Gregorovitch (100-2) Undated * Julie Parkes (100-2) * Bathilda Bagshot (100-2) * Cassandra Vablatsky (100-2) * Tanith Ponta (100-2) Category:Years